Current U.S. psychiatric curricula are generally lacking in cultural content materials that prepare residents in training to treat patients of minority background. To remedy this situation, a workshop is proposed to develop a model curriculum on Cultural Issues In Psychiatric Training by examining and integrating interdisciplinary research on cultural aspects of mental health care in the context of the American Indian, Asian American, Black American and Spanish-speaking American culture. The model curriculum will be field tested in the residency program of a major university psychiatric training center so that instruments to assess the impact of the model curriculum on trainees can be developed for use by other psychiatric training centers in the nation.